The invention relates to a deep drilling device for drilling holes in workpieces, particularly crankshafts, the holes being introduceable at different positions and/or in different orientations relative to a workpiece longitudinal axis.
As is known, crankshafts for internal combustion engines for air or land vehicles, ships or stationary equipment are frequently provided with numerous holes, which are at different positions and/or in different orientations relative to the crankshaft longitudinal axis and which can e.g. serve as oil holes. During the mass manufacture of such workpieces frequently transfer lines with several work stations are used and in each work station are made in the workpiece one more holes having a specific orientation and positioning. A retooling of such transfer lines for the manufacture of workpieces, where the holes are differently positioned with respect to the orientation and/or location is complicated, time-consuming and expensive. Particularly for the production of smaller runs there has long been a need for flexibly usable devices, which are preferably also more favourable with regards to their space requirement than transfer lines.
Devices are already known, which permit a rotation of the crankshaft about its longitudinal axis and a swivelling of the longitudinal axis in order to permit the drilling of differently oriented and/or positioned holes in a specially designed deep drilling device. A device of this type involving a rotation of the crankshaft about its longitudinal axis and a unilateral swivelling of the crankshaft from a horizontal base position about a horizontal tilt axis permits holes to be made with a different orientation and/or positioning and is e.g. disclosed by international patent application WO 96/33043. The design of this installation is complicated and it has a considerable size, whilst being complicated to handle.